The present invention relates to novel O-benzyloxime ethers and a method for controlling pests, in particular fungi, insects, nematodes and spider mites with these compounds.
It is known that substituted phenylacetic acid oxime derivatives can be used as fungicides (European Patent 253,213). However, their action is unsatisfactory.
We have found, surprisingly, that O-benzyloxime ethers of the general formula I 
where
X is CH2, CHxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, CHxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkoxy, CHxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkylthio or Nxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkoxy,
Y is O, S or NR5,
R1, R2 and R5 are each H or C1-C4-alkyl,
Z1 and Z2 are identical or different and are each H, halogen, methyl, methoxy or cyano,
R3 and R4 are identical or different and are each hydrogen, cyano, straight-chain or branched C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, arylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C5-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkenyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, benzylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, unsubstituted or substituted phenylcarbonyl, unsubstituted or substituted benzylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, unsubstituted or substituted phenoxycarbonyl, unsubstituted or substituted benzyloxycarbonyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted aryloxy, unsubstituted or substituted arylthio, unsubstituted or substituted aryl-C1-C4-alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl-C1-C4-alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted arylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted hetaryl, unsubstituted or substituted hetaryloxy, unsubstituted or substituted betarylthio, unsubstituted or substituted hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted hetaryl-C2-C4-alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted heteryloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl, unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyloxy, N(R6)2, where the radicals R6 are identical or different and are each H, C1-C4-alkyl or unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, or
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)2, where the radicals R7 are identical or different and are each H or C1-C4-alkyl, substitutents, in addition to hydrogen, being halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C10-alkoximino-C1- or C2-alkyl, aryl, aryloxy, benzyloxy, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyloxy, or
R3 and R4 together may form a carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring which may be substituted by the above-mentioned substituents, and
R3 or R4 may be halogen, or 
may be 
where
n is an integer from 1 to 4, and
R8 is, or, when n greater than 1, the R8""s are identical or different and are each, H, halogen, cyano, nitro or substituted or unsubstituted C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, benzyloxy, hetaryl or hetaryloxy,
have excellent fungicidal, insecticidal, nematicidal and scaricidal activity which is better than that of the known phenylacetic acid derivatives.
The fungicidal action is preferred.
The radicals stated for the general formula I may, for example, have the following meanings:
X may be C1-C4-alkylidene (eg. methylidene, ethylidene, nor isopropylidene, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butylidene),
C1-C4-alkoxymethylidene (eg. methoxy-ethoxy-, n-propoxy, isopropoxy-, n-butoxy-, isobutoxy-, sec-butoxy- or tertbutoxymethylidene), C1-C4-alkylthiomethylidene (eg. methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, isopropyl-, n-butylthio-, isobutylthio-, sec-butylthio- or tert-butylthiomethylidene) or C1-C4-alkoximino (eg. methoximino, ethoximino, n-propoximino, isopropoximino, n-butoximino, isobutoximino, sec-butoximino or tert-butoximino),
Y may be O, S or NR5,
R1, R2 and R5 may each be H or C1-C4-alkyl (eg. methyl, ethyl, n- or isopropyl, n- or iso-, sec- or tert-butyl),
Z1 and Z2 may be H, halogen (eg. fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), methyl, methoxy or cyano, and
R3 and R4 may be identical or different and are each hydrogen, cyano, straight-chain or branched C1-C10-alkyl (eg. methyl, ethyl, n- or isopropyl, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butyl, n-, iso-, sec-, tert- or neopentyl, n-hexyl or n-decyl), C1-C4-haloalkyl (eg. trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, fluorodichloromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl or pentachloroethyl), C3-C6-cycloalkyl (eg. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl), C3-C6-halocycloalkyl (eg. 2,2-difluorocyclopropyl, 2,2-dichlorocyclopropyl, 2,2-dibromocyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-3-methylcyclopropyl or tetrafluorocyclobutyl), C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. 1-methylcyclopropyl, 2,2-dimethylcyclopropyl or 1-methylcyclohexyl), C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, n- or isopropoxymethyl, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butoxymethyl, 2-methoxyprop-2-yl, 2-ethoxyprop-2-yl, 2-n- or isopropoxyprop-2-yl or 2-n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butoxyprop-2-yl), C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, n- or isopropylthiomethyl, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butylthiomethyl, 2-methylthioprop-2-yl, 2-ethylthioprop-2-yl, 2-n- or isopropylthioprop-2-yl or 2-n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butylthioprop-2-yl), aryl(phenyl)thio-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. phenylthiomethyl or 2-chlorophenylthiomethyl), C2-C6-alkenyl (eg. vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl or 2-methyl-2-penten-5-yl), C2-C5-haloalkenyl (eg. 2,2-difluorovinyl, 2,2-dichlorovinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropenyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropenyl or 3-chloro-2-propenyl), C3-C6-cycloalkenyl (eg. cyclopent-1-enyl, cyclopentadienyl or cyclohex-1-enyl), C3-C6-halocycloalkenyl (eg. pentafluorocyclopentadienyl or pentachlorocyclopentadienyl), C2-C4-alkynyl (eg. ethnyl, 1-propynyl or 1-propargyl), C1-C4-alkoxy (eg. methoxy, ethoxy, n- or isopropoxy or n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butoxy), C1-C4-alkylthio (eg. methylthio, ethylthio, n- or isopropylthio or n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butylthio) or banzylthio, C1-C4-haloalkoxy (eg. trifluoromethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy or 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy), N(R6)2 (eg. amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, diisopropylamino, di-n-butylamino or diisobutylamino), C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl (eg. acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl or pivaloyl), unsubstituted or substituted phenylcarbonyl (eg. benzoyl or 4-chlorobenzoyl), unsubstituted or substituted benzylcarbonyl (eg. benzylcarbonyl), C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl (eg. methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or isopropoxycarbonyl or n-, iso-, sec- or tertbutoxycarbonyl), unsubstituted or substituted phenoxycarbonyl (eg. phenoxycarbonyl or 4-chlorophenoxycarbonyl), unsubstituted or substituted benzyloxycarbonyl (eg. benzyloxycarbonyl), xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)2 (eg. aminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, diisopropylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl or N-methyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl), unsubstituted or substituted aryl (eg. phenyl, naphthyl or anthryl), unsubstituted or substituted aryloxy (eg. phenoxy, naphthyloxy or anthryloxy), unsubstituted or substituted arylthio (eg. phenylthio), unsubstituted or substituted aryl-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. benzyl, 1-phenethyl, 2-phenethyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 2-methyl-3-phenylpropyl, 2-methyl-2-phenylpropyl or 4-phenylbutyl), unsubstituted or substituted aryl-C1-C4-alkenyl (eg. phenyl-1-etheny 1,2-phenyl-1-propenyl, 2,2-diphexylethenyl, 1-phenyl-1-propen-2-yl or 1-phenyl-1-ethenyl), unsubstituted or substituted aryloxy-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. phenoxymethyl), unsubstituted or substituted arylthio-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. phenylthiomethyl), unsubstituted or substituted hetaryl (eg. pyridyl; 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, 2,6-pyrimidinyl, 1,5-pyrimidinyl, thienyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, furyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 1-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, 4-thiazolyl or 2-benzothiazolyl), unsubstituted or substituted hetaryloxy (eg. 2-pyridyloxy or 2-pyrimidinyloxy), unsubstituted or substituted hetarylthio (eg. 2-pyridylthio, 2-pyrimidinylthio or 2-benzothiazolylthio), unsubstituted or substituted hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. 2-pyridylmethyl or 3-pyridylmethyl), unsubstituted or substituted hetaryloxy-C1-C4-alkyl (eg. furfurylmethoxy, thienylmethoxy, 3-isoxazolylmethoxy, 2-oxazolylmethoxy or 2-pyridylmethoxy), unsubstituted or substituted hetaryl-C2-C4-alkenyl (eg. 2xe2x80x2-furyl-2-ethenyl, 2xe2x80x2-thienyl-2-ethenyl or 3xe2x80x2-pyridyl-2-ethenyl), unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl (eg. oxiranyl, 1-aziridinyl, 1-azetidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-tetrahydrofuryl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 3-tetrahydropyranyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-morpholinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 1,3-dioxanyl or 3-tetrahydrothiopyranyl) or unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyloxy (eg. 2-dihydropyranyloxy or 2-tetrahydropyranyloxy).
The radicals referred to above in connection with unsubstituted or substituted are, in addition to hydrogen, for example, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, tert-butoxy, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethoxy,1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, n-propoximinomethyl, n-butoximinomethyl, n-pentyloximinomethyl, n-hexyloximinomethyl, allyloximinomethyl, benzyloximinomethyl, isopropoximinomethyl, isobutoximinomethyl, tert-butoximinomethyl, methylimino-1-ethyl, ethoximino-1-ethyl, n-propoximino-1-ethyl, n-butoximino-1-ethyl, n-pentyloximino-1-ethyl, n-hexyloximino-1-ethyl, allyloximino-1-ethyl, benzyloximino-1-ethyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, imidazol-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-morpholinyl, piperidin-1-yl, pyrid-2-yloxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, oxiranyl, 1,3-dioxan-2yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl and tetrahydropyran-2-yloxy.
The group 
may also be the radical of a carbocyclic or heterocyclic oxime (eg. cyclopentanone oxime, cyclohexanone oxime, cycloheptanone oxime, 2-adamantanone oxime, D-camphor oxime, 1-tetralone oxime, 1-indanone oxime, 9-fluorenone oxime, 1-methyl-4-piperidone oxime, violaric acid or N,N-dimethylvioluric acid).
R3 and R4 together then form, for example, a cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, camphenyl, tetralin, indane or fluorene ring.
One of the radicals R3 or R4 may furthermore be halogen (eg. fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine).
n may be 1, 2, 3 or 4 and R8 may be for example H, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, tert-butoxy, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoromethoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy or pyrid-2-yl, where these radicals in turn may be substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, methyl or methoxy.
Among the compounds in which R3 and R4 are hydrogen, the preferred compounds are those in which either only R3 or only R4 is hydrogen, in particular the compounds in which R3 is hydrogen.
Also preferred are compounds of the formula II in which X is CH2, CHCH3, CHC2H5, CHOCH3, CHOC2H5, CHSCH3 or CHSC2H5, Y is 0, R1 is C1-C4-alkyl, R2 is H or methyl, R3 and R4 are identical or different and each is hydrogen, cyano, straight-chain or branched C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, arylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C2-C4-haloalkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy, substituted or unsubstituted arylthio, substituted or unsubstituted aryl-C1-C4-alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl-C2-C4-alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted hetaryl, substituted or unsubstituted hetaryloxy, substituted or unsubstituted hetarylthio or substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, or each is N(R6)2, R6 being identical or different and denoting H, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, or each is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)2, R7 being identical or different and denoting H or C1-C4-alkyl, the term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d denoting the radicals listed in claim 1, and R3 and R4 may together denote a carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring which may be substituted by the radicals given under xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d, and R3 and R4 may be halogen, and Z1 and Z2 are hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, methyl, cyano or methoxy.
Owing to the Cxe2x95x90C or Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, the novel compounds of the general formula I may be obtained in the preparation as E/Z isomer mixtures. These can be separated into the individual components in a conventional manner, for example by crystallization or chromatography.
Both the individual isomeric compounds and mixtures thereof form subjects of the invention and can be used a pesticides.
The compounds of the general formula I as claimed in claim 1 are prepared, for example, as described in Scheme 1 (Z1 and Z2 are each H). 
The compounds of the general formula I in which X is CH2, CH-alkyl or CH-alkoxy can be prepared, for example, from the ketoesters 4 by a Wittig or Wittig-Horner reaction (cf. European Patents 348,766 and 178,826 and DE 3 705 389). The similar compounds 5 are likewise obtained from the ketoesters 2.
Alternatively, it is also possible to adopt a procedure in which compounds of the formula 7 or 9 are condensed with suitable reagents, for example with formaldehyde where X is CH2 (cf. DE 3317356), a) with aldehydes (cf. D. M. Brown, J. Chem. Soc. 1948, 2147) or b) first with N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal, followed by reaction with a Grignard reagent (similarly to C. Jutz, Chem. Ber. 91 (1958), 1867) where X is CH-alkyl, or with a formate followed by alkylation (cf. European Patent 178,826) where X is CHxe2x80x94O-alkyl. Further preparation methods for the compounds of the formula 5 and I where X is CHxe2x80x94O-alkyl are described in European Patent 178,826.
Another possible method for preparing the compounds of the formula I where X is CH-alkyl and YR2 is COOAlk is to react ketene acetals with phenylchlorocarbenes (S. N. Slougui and G. Rousseau, Synth. Commun. 12 (5) (1982), 401-407).
For compounds of the general formula I where X is CH-S-alkyl, the preparation can be carried out by the methods described in European Patents 244077 or 310,954.
The intermediates of the formulae 3, 6 and 8 can be prepared from the compounds 2, 5 and 7 by halogenating the latter by a known method, for example with chlorine, bromine or N-bromosuccinimide, in an inert solvent (eg. CCl4 or cyclohexane), with exposure to, for example, a Hg vapor lamp or in the presence of a free radical initiator, eg. dibenzoyl peroxide, or by introducing the radicals L, eg. mesylate, tosylate, acetate or triflate, via suitable intermediates (where L is halogen or OH).
The oxime ethers of the formula I where X is N-Oalkyl can be prepared from 4 a) by reaction with an O-alkylhydroxylamine hydrochloride or b) with hydroxylamine hydrochloride and subsequent alkylation with an alkylating agent (eg. an alkyl iodide, dialkyl sulfate, etc.) (cf. DE 3 623 921).
Furthermore, a phenylacetic ester of the formula 9 can be converted with a base (eg. NaOMe, NaH, K tert-butylate, etc.) in a solvent (eg. diethyl ether, toluene, tert-butanol, etc.) by a method similar to that in European Patent 254,426 into its anion and can be converted into the oxime with a suitable nitrosating agent (such as methyl nitrite, amyl nitrate, tert-butyl nitrate, etc.). The resulting oximate is alkylated with an alkylating agent (eg. an alkyl iodide or dialkyl sulfate).
The same processes can also be applied to the compounds of the formulae 2 and 7, and the resulting oxime ethers 5 can be converted in a known manner (European Patent 254,426) via the intermediates 6 (L is, for example, halogen) into the desired compounds I.
In the preparation processes described above, Yxe2x80x94R1 is usually alkoxy.
The compounds in which YR1 is OH (11) can be prepared by methods known from the literature (Organikum 16th edition, pages 415 and 622), from the compounds of the general formula I where YR1 is COOAlkyl (10) (cf. Scheme 2): 
Alternatively, the nitriles 12 can be converted in a known manner (cf. Organikum 16th edition, page 424 et seq. (1985) into the carboxylic acids 11.
The resulting carboxylic acids 11 can be converted in a conventional manner into the acyl chlorides 14 (cf. Organikum 16th edition, page 423 et seq. (1985). The conversion of 14 into the amides 15 is effected by methods similar to that described in Organikum 16th edition, page 412 (1985).
The thioesters 13 are obtained from the acyl chlorides 14 (similarly to Houben-Weyl Vol. 8, page 464 et seq. (1952)).
Alternatively, the thioesters 13 can also be prepared from the acids 11 (similarly to Houben-Weyl Vol. E5, page 855 et seq. (1985)).
The amides 15 in which R1 and R5 are each H can also be prepared from the nitriles 12 by processes known from the literature (cf. Synthesis 1980, 243).
The preparation of the compounds of the general formulae 2 and 7 with ortho-methyl substitution at the aromatic (R2xe2x95x90H) is known.
(YR1xe2x95x90OAlkyl; cf. European Patents 178,826 and 260,832).
The oximes required for the preparation of the compounds of the general formula I are either known or can be prepared by one of the processes shown in Scheme 3. 
Methods for the conversion of 16 or 18 into 17 are described in Houben-Weyl, Vol. 10/4 (1968).
Furthermore, aldoximes 19 can be chlorinated by known methods and can be reacted with, for example, a cyanide to give the derivatives 17 (R4xe2x95x90CN) (cf. M. R. Zimmermann J. f. prakt. Chemie 66 (1902), 359).
The specific derivatives in which R3 is CN and R4 is alkoxyalkyl are prepared according to European Patent 74,047, those in which R3 is CN and R4 is alkylthioalkyl according to European Patent 150,822 and those in which R3 is CN and R4 is alkyl according to DE 2 304 848.
The method employing Me3SiOxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SiMe3 (R. U. Hoffmann and G. A. Buntain, Synthesis 1987, 831) is used for sterically hindered ketones. 
The novel compounds of the general formula I as claimed in claim 1 are prepared, for example, by a method in which an oxime of the formula 17 is reacted with a substituted benzyl compound 6 in which L is a leaving group (eg. chloride, bromide, p-toluenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, triflate or acetate). R1-R4, X and Y have the abovementioned meanings.
The reactions described can be carried out, for example, in an inert solvent (eg. acetone, acetonitrile, dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or pyridine) with the use of a base (eg. sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydride or sodium methylate).
The reactions can also be carried out in a two-phase system (eg. dichloromethane or water) with the aid of a suitable phase transfer catalyst (eg. cetyltrimethylammonium chloride or benzyltrimethylammonium chloride).
Another method for the preparation of compounds I (YR1xe2x95x90OAlkyl, Xxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94OAlkyl or Nxe2x80x94OAlkyl and Lxe2x95x90Cl, Br, tosylate or mesylate) is illustrated by Scheme 5: 
This synthesis sequence is carried out, as far as compound 22, similarly to the methods described in European Patent 244,786.
For example, N-hydroxyphthalimide can be converted with a halide or sulfonic ester 6 in the presence of an acid acceptor (eg. triethylamine, potassium carbonate, etc.), in a suitable solvent (eg. N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethylformamide, etc.), into the imidoether 21.
Cleavage to give the O-substituted hydroxylamine can be effected with a mineral acid (eg. HCl; cf. Houben-Weyl Vol. 10/1, page 1181 et seq.) or with a base (for example with hydrazine or ethanolamine).
The conversion of amine 22 to I is carried out in a conventional manner (cf. D. Otzanak, J. C. S. Chem. Commun. 1986, 903).
The Examples and methods which follow are intended to illustrate the preparation of the novel active ingredients and of the novel intermediates.
12.0 g (0.17 mol) of hydroxylammonium hydrochloride and 18.9 g (0.1 mol) of 3,4-dichloroacetophenone are added to a mixture of 20 ml of H2O, 100 ml of methanol and 8 g (0.1 mol) of pyridine. Refluxing is carried out for 1 hour, after which the mixture is acidified with 2N HCl and extracted with 3xc3x97100 ml of tert-butyl methyl ether. The organic phase is washed with water, dried with Na2SO4 and evaporated down. 19.6 g (96% of theory) of crystals of melting point 92xc2x0 C., which according to 1H-NMR consist of 90% of trans-oxime, are obtained.
265.4 g (2.05 mol) of tetrahydrofuran-2-carbaldehyde oxime in 2 l of diethyl ether are initially taken at from xe2x88x9255xc2x0 to xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. 153.5 g (2.15 mol) of chlorine are then passed in and the temperature is increased to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.; stirring is carried out for 1 hour, the mixture is then evaporated down in a rotary evaporator at 10xc2x0 C., the residue is taken up in 1.5 l of diethyl ether and the solution is stirred overnight in the absence of light, while cooling with ice. The solution is then filtered and the filtrate is added dropwise, while cooling with ice, to 147.3 g (2.27 mol) of potassium cyanide in 1 l of methanol at 10xc2x0-15xc2x0 C. (exothermic). Stirring is carried out for 5 hours at room temperature (20xc2x0 C.), after which the precipitate is filtered off under suction and washed twice with diethyl ether. The organic phases are partitioned between tert-butyl methyl ether and water and the residue of the ether phases is crystallized from dichloromethane/n-hexane at 0xc2x0 C.
After filtration under suction and drying, 208 g (66% of theory) of a spectroscopically pure substance of melting point 105xc2x0-106xc2x0 C. remain.
53.6 g (0.46 mol) of 2-methoxy-2-methylpropionaldehyde oxime in ether (about 1M) are initially taken at from xe2x88x925xc2x0 to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. 35.8 g (0.5 mol) of chlorine gas are passed in, after which stirring is carried out for 1 hour at this temperature and the mixture is then evaporated down at 10xc2x0 C. and the residue is taken up in diethyl ether. 24.7 g (0.5 mol) of sodium cyanide in 375 ml of 20:1 methanol/H2O are initially taken at 10xc2x0 C. and the above ethereal solution is rapidly added dropwise. After 4 hours at room temperature, the mixture is filtered under suction and the residue is washed with twice 100 ml of methanol. The combined solutions are evaporated down and the residue is partitioned between methyl tert-butyl ether and water. Drying the organic phase over Na2SO4, evaporating down and crystallizing from dichloromethane/n-hexane give 41.1 g (63% of theory) of a white powder of melting point 102xc2x0-104xc2x0 C.
10 g (35 mmol) of methyl 3-methoxy-2-(2xe2x80x2-bromomethyl)-phenylacrylate, 5.7 g (35 mmol) of hydroxyphthalimide, 3.9 g (38.6 mmol) of triethylamine and 50 ml of N-methylpyrrolidone are combined and the mixture is stirred for 2 hours at 60xc2x0 C. It is then poured onto ice water, and the residue is filtered off under suction, washed with water and isopropanol and dried under reduced pressure. 9.0 g (70% of theory) of a crystalline product of melting point 156xc2x0-158xc2x0 C. remain.
1H-NMR (CDCl3) xcex4=3.60 (s, 3H); 3.75 (s, 3H); 5.12 (s, 2H); 7.13 (dbr, 1H); 7.35 (m, 2H); 7.62 (s, 1H); 7.7-7.9 (m, 5H)
10.0 g (27 mmol) of the product from Method 4 are dissolved in 150 ml of methanol and the solution is stirred with 1.4 g (27 mmol) of hydrazine hydrate for 2 hours at room temperature. The precipitate is filtered off under suction, the mother liquor is evaporated down, the residue is stirred with diethyl ether, the precipitate is filtered off under suction again and the mother liquor is evaporated down. 6.0 g (92% of theory) of a yellow oil result (purity according to 1H-NMR about 90%).
1H-NMR (CDCl3) xcex4=3.71 (s, 3H); 3.80 (s, 3H); 4.60 (s, 2H); (5.35 (sbr, 2H); 7.0-7.50 (m, 4H); 7.58 (s, 1H).
2.0 g (7 mmol) of methyl 2-methoximino-2-(2xe2x80x2-bromomethyl)-phenylacetate, 1.1 g (7 mmol) of hydroxyphthalimide and 0.8 g (7.7. mmol) of triethylamine are dissolved in 10 ml of N-methylpyrrolidone and the solution is stirred for 2 hours at 70xc2x0 C. For working up, ice water is added, and the crystals are filtered off under suction, washed with water and methyl tert-butyl ether and dried.
1.5 g (58% of theory) of crystals of melting point 152xc2x0-155xc2x0 C. remain.
1H-NMR (CDCl3) xcex4=3.83 (s, 3H); 3.98 (s, 3H); 5.07 (s, 2H); 7.15 (dbr, 1H); 7.45 (mc, 2H); 7.60-7.85 (m, 5H)
15.0 g (41 mmol) of the product from Method 6 are stirred with 2.1 g (42 mmol) of hydrazine hydrate in 150 ml of methanol for 2 hours at room temperature. The residue is again filtered off under suction, the mother liquor is evaporated down and triturated with diethyl ether, the residue is filtered off under suction and the mother liquor is evaporated down. 7.8 g (80% of theory) of an acid-sensitive oil remain.
1H-NMR (CDCl3): xcex4=3.90 (s, 3H); 4.03 (s, 3H); 4.59 (s, 2H); 5.35 (sbr, 2H); 7.15 (dbr, 1H); 7.40 (sbr, 3H)